1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to downloading materials from the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet has become a major platform for distributing and sharing information. Everyday, web media, including text files, pictures, audio clips, video clips, MP3 files, etc., may be uploaded to the Internet. A user may be very interested in some web media, but may not have enough time to look at, download and organize them. Some web media may be placed on the Internet only temporarily, and may be removed before a user has time to browse, look at, or otherwise consume them. In addition, some web media may belong to a category in which a user is interested, but the user may not realize that the media exist.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system and method which may help users to retrieve and organize web media.